


In The Great Empire

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, magnificent century au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is the crown prince, Matthew is the slave who makes him fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Great Empire

**Author's Note:**

> As my mother language is spanish, sorry for any mistake you could find in this fanfic!

There are few boys in the harem. Matthew is one of them, he has born in a very poor family and was brought to the palace as a slave. He has his father's violet eyes and the curly hair of his mother and is on his knees against the carpets and the pillows. The prince sees him there, and he orders to the servants to prepare the boy and that's the first night Matthew is allowed to look at the prince in the eyes (but actually he can´t because he is so ashamed of what they are doing)

-

Alfred is the name of the prince, he is son of Francis The Emperor; he has golden hair and blue eyes which look like the jewels in his father's hands. He walks the halls with his chin up and all the slaves tremble at his steps. He has not a favorite yet and all the girls and the boys in the harem die for being the chosen one who will spent a night on the chamber of His Majesty. Matthew looks at him while he walks behind the doors and the curtains and tries to not remember but he knows that all the slaves there envy him because he was the one who caught the prince's eyes since the first time he walked through the palace.

-

One night, Natalia, one of the russian slavegirls, goes to the prince's room. The same night the rest of the slaves tend a trap to Matthew. The next day Alfred finds him in one of the corridors; he frowned at all his bruises.

''What happened to you?'' the prince asked harshly.

Matthew didn't answer, he bowed and ran.

-

Arthur is another of the boys in the harem. He is soft and sweet and smells so well and Alfred loves his scent when he takes off his nice rags, those that Arthur wears just for that night, one by one. On the bed, the prince kisses him, pampers him and gives to him the world. But at the morning, when Arthur goes away, he thinks about another eyes and desires another body.

-

Matthew has back his pretty face and his white skin and is scrubbing the windows to keep the harem clean for His Majesty. The one who heads the harem has imposed to him a lot of jobs due to his trouble behaviour, but Matthew is tired to say that the other slaves are also to blame. Anyway, when it's late, and Matthew is wearing his night suit, the one who heads the harem comes with the news: tonight, he is the chosen.

-

As the time goes by, Matthew becomes the favorite.

He is Haseki.

He is hated by the harem and hated by the dynasty, he is hated by everyone, but loved for the only one who has the power of his life. The prince's mother, the Empress, claims that Matthew is a sorcerer, that he has captivated her son with concoctions and spells, that he is a social climber and a cheat! But Matthew is able to go against the destiny that the dynasty has given to him.

-

Matthew, the slave, is in love with the prince and the prince Alfred, next in succession to the throne, has given to the slave his heart. There in the palace everybody is gossiping but Matthew knows they only envy him because he is the one who caught the prince's eyes since the first time.

-

One night, the prince is snuggled on Matthew's chest and they talk until the dawn comes.

''How could I ever be with someone else?'' Alfred asks ''You're my whole world''

''But there is only one thing I could never give to you''

''What is that?''

Matthew kissed him deeply. When the prince turned away, he declared:

''An heir''

-

They say the prince has to get marry and that he is going to do that soon. He will marry Sakura, a young and beautiful japanese princess.

Matthew cries so hard when he is in bed with His Majesty.

''You read me love poems and you're going to marry her, so how is this love?''

''I'm not going to marry her, I'm going to marry you'' the prince answered, whimsically.

''That is impossible, Alfred, you just can't...''

As the prince shuts up, Matthew decides to take his clothes on and he is the only one who is able to come and go out of His Majesty's room, anytime he pleases.

-

Princess Sakura is never a bride, Alfred refuses to be her husband. The mother shouts to her son that he has become insane. The alleged wedding night is, again, the night of Alfred and his slave.

-

When Matthew's influence over the prince is so great, the Empress corners him against the wall but Matthew is never more the slave who came to the palace afraid of everyone and he deals with her.

''While I have the love of the prince, I'm indestructible''

The Empress laughs.

''You're so disposable in the heart of my son. Tomorrow will come another slave who will steal his eyes and you will no longer be Haseki. You will be expelled and will go back to where you came from, and that will keep away the malison your arrival brought to this palace! Your Empire of love will end!''

It's Matthew's turn to laugh.

''Bring millions of slavesboys and slavesgirls, conspire against me whenever you wish, spread rumors about me, try to take me away from the prince by death! I am Matthew Haseki and I rule beside His Majesty! I am the slave who ascended to the top of the world! There's no fire which can burn me, do you know why?'' Matthew waited a few seconds and finally, told the Empress ''Because I'm the fire myself''

-

Those who tried to interfere in the love of Prince Alfred and Matthew were ruined. It is a sorcerer, a wizard, the palace talked, and to the death of Alfred's father and his accession to the throne, the slave, who came from a poor family, became stronger than ever.

-

The day of Alfred's coronation, Matthew proclaimed in the harem, for all to hear.

''I am Matthew! The one that everybody loves! And the one that everybody hates! Who creates and destroys, who gives life and takes it! I swore to myself that would come the day in which I would not kneel down in front of anyone! That day has finally come, the ascent of the prince is my ascent! Since now you must fear me, because your lifes are on my hands. I am the ruler now, I rule upon everything and everyone!''

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Magnificent Century Series.
> 
> ''The word haseki comes from the Arabic and means "to attribute something exclusively to". Haseki is, therefore, one who belongs exclusively to the emperor''


End file.
